


Un Peu de Niege

by asightea, RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk In French, Doggy Style, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Eggnog, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal's red sweater, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, Scent Kink, Snowed In, Top Hannibal Lecter, Uncircumcised Penis, Will Gets Pampered, Will Is Smelly And Hannibal Is Nasty, it's what he deserves, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asightea/pseuds/asightea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: An untimely blizzard makes Hannibal cancel his grand Christmas dinner, and Will just can’t say no when he asks the detective to join him instead.“It sounds an awful lot like you're coming on to me, Will." Hannibal finally replied,  fighting to keep his face straight.Will snorted softly, bringing his hand to his chest and giving a faux shocked expression, before smiling as he drew an invisible halo over his head with the swirl of his index finger.“It was only a question, that would be... unprofessional. Even for my not-psychiatrist.” He raised a pointed brow, blue eyes now raking along Hannibal’s frame shamelessly.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	Un Peu de Niege

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP that me and asightea turned into a fic (They wrote for Will, I for Hannibal). We just needed some good ole Christmas filth. Enjoy.

Will sighed as his breath fogged the chilled glass of Hannibal’s french doors. Looking out, he watched as fat snowflakes slowly drifted down, coming to rest on the grass and bushes in Hannibal’s garden. Hannibal glanced up from his chopping to focus on Will, watching as the younger man seemed entranced by the falling snow. 

He had spent the entire day sulking over not being able to hold his annual Christmas party, due to a very inconvenient snow storm. But now, as he watched Will watch the snow, he felt grateful. 

“It looks like that storm snuck up on us.” Will said, turning to walk with his hands tucked behind his back into the kitchen. He watched as Hannibal cut into a head of cabbage, tilting his own head.

“What’re you making?” 

He and Hannibal had been in their normal therapy session, when inevitably the holidays had come up. The therapist mentioned being disappointed in having to cancel a dinner, due to an oncoming snowstorm the local news had been hyping up. Somehow, Will found himself unable to say no when Hannibal asked him to join instead, in a dinner for two.

Which was how he found himself here, watching Hannibal with his sleeves rolled up as he easily cut into his produce. It was never disappointing, watching Hannibal cook. He moved like a dancer might, with fluid confidence and a sense of belonging. He was almost Will’s polar opposite, in a lot of ways.

"Indeed, it has. Hope you didn't have any other plans this evening." Hannibal smiled softly as he continued to chop.

"The cabbage is for a side dish. Cabbage sauteed with fresh lemon, and garlic. But the main course is roast duck. My favorite Christmas dish. Should be ready soon."

It wasn't often Hannibal used actual animals in his dishes, but Christmas was one of those times. Although, the meal was not to be completely human free. The sausage he put in the stuffing was not made from pork shoulder. 

Will blinked at the storm comment, remembering his dogs, before rubbing the back of his neck and laughing awkwardly. “I um, I can call my neighbor to check on my dogs, if you’re okay with me waiting out the storm here.”

Excitement simmered under his surface like a fine fruit compote. Hannibal had been carrying a torch for Will Graham since they met; seemingly the moment he'd laid eyes on him. There was something about him, he just couldn't put his finger on. Something special. Something that filled his chest with warmth every time Will was around. 

Now Will was his for the whole evening. Maybe even the whole night, if this storm turned out as bad as predicted.

Hannibal swept the cabbage off the cutting board and into a hot saute pan, coated with butter and roasted garlic. 

Will hadn’t quite taken into account how intimate the dinner would be, even before the snow blindsided them. 

"Another eggnog for you?" Hannibal cut in, before his thoughts could travel too far. He looked down to Will's empty glass with a curious smirk. 

The empath glanced to the same empty glass he clutched, as if it was a life raft in unfamiliar waters. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind. Do you want help with anything? I’m pretty good with my hands.” He offered.

The double entendres only occurred to him _after_ letting the words slip out. He set the glass on the counter and slid it towards Hannibal, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he tried not to choke on his discomfort.

"Of course." Hannibal replied, giving a half smile as he squeezed lemon over the pan of cabbage he was sauteing. 

He feigned nonchalance at the comment, but he was quite pleased with the prospect. This would be the most time alone they'd ever spent together. 

Hannibal knew Will was straight, as far as he could tell. He was aware how slim his chances of anything romantic between them would be, but he told himself enjoyed Will's company just the same. 

He'd rather have Will as a friend, than nothing at all. Sometimes he allowed himself to imagine how difficult it would be, when the younger man inevitably got involved with a woman. Hannibal had a tendency to get possessive, but he supposed he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Right now, Will was all his. And he'd enjoy it while he had it. 

Hannibal turned the heat down on the burner and took the younger man's empty glass over to the fridge, where he pulled out a glass carafe of his homemade eggnog, spiked with just the right amount of dark rum. 

It was a recipe he came up with years ago, when he first started hosting Christmas parties for his many acquaintances. Always a hit. Apparently, with Will Graham too. 

"You could do the potatoes for me, if you'd like. They're already sliced up in a bowl over to the left of the counter." He eventually offered, pointing as he refilled the glass and poured himself another. 

"Simple recipe, really. Olive oil, rosemary and salt. You just give them a good coating and put them in the oven. Everything you need is right by the bowl." He smiled, bringing the glass back to Will. 

The house was fully decorated with Christmas decor of red, green, silver and gold. A tall tree with bright white lights twinkled in the study. Clean and tasteful, of course. But still, something was missing; it didn't quite feel like Christmas, yet. Then it hit him. 

Hannibal walked over to the stereo he had set up in his kitchen, that usually played classical music for him to cook to, and switched it on. He turned the dial until he hit whatever station was playing Christmas music this year, and gave a pleased grin as the soothing voice of Elvis began to sing Blue Christmas.

He wasn't particularly crazy about Christmas music. Or any music that wasn't classical or opera for that matter, but it certainly added something to the overall ambience. A little Christmas cheer, if you will. 

“Mm, I love fingerling potatoes.” Will hummed as Hannibal walked away, only after being thanked for the refreshed drink. Looking over the brown and purple cubed potatoes, the empath smiled at the odd colors before drizzling them in the ingredients and covering the bowl to toss a couple times. 

The kitchen was already smelling delectable, and it was something that felt very foreign to Will. Hannibal setup his house in a way he’d imagined all upper class people with many friends and family did. This was not just a pity invite to dinner, from a woman at whatever church he and his dad were taking advantage of, before moving onto the next town along the Mississippi. His dad often disappeared around Christmas, always coming back smelling like something scraped off a bar floor, and insisting they get a move on.

Being in Hannibal’s home felt almost... intrusive. 

But here, he could do potatoes, and drink good eggnog, that was leaving a warm feeling in his belly. He didn’t need to think himself into a hole, and he didn’t want to ruin this, for Hannibal’s sake at least. 

And then Elvis was humming to drums and background singers about Christmas, and the empath turned to look at Hannibal with honest surprise on his features, a warm smile tugging at the corner of his lip. 

“What, no Tchaikovsky?” 

Hannibal watched the younger man out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly to himself as Will prepared the potatoes. 

It felt nice, cooking with him. Natural. Like they belonged in that kitchen together. 

"You know me too well." Hannibal chuckled. "Well, I suppose if there's ever a time for exceptions, it's Christmas. Besides, it's nearly impossible to hear it, and not get into the Christmas spirit." He smiled up from the oven as he pulled out the perfectly browned duck and placed it on the counter. 

The savory smell filled the whole kitchen with a combination of sweet and strong spices, a warmth that could easily define the feeling of Christmas. Hannibal couldn't think of a single person he'd rather share it with, than Will. 

He sometimes wondered if the younger man ever suspected Hannibal's feelings for him may not be solely platonic. Hannibal had a habit of losing himself with Will. He was normally an expert at concealing his emotions behind whatever mask he'd chosen for the moment, but he often found himself unable to hide the smiles and adoring looks that came across his face whenever Will was around. 

It seemed impossible for the other man to be completely oblivious to it. Part of Hannibal wanted him to know. Not because he thought he would reciprocate, but because it might make Will feel good. To feel wanted. As far as he could tell, the younger man didn't seem to think too highly of himself, and Hannibal always thought that was a shame. 

Will smiled softly as he grabbed a pan to spread the potatoes on, before setting it aside for Hannibal to put into the oven. Reclaiming his drink, he took another long sip, before sighing softly as he leaned a hip against the counter, nodding at Hannibal’s point on the music.

“That’s fair, has that overall idealistic sound from the 50s. Reminiscent of an ideal childhood, even if you never had one.” He chuckled, licking milk from his upper lip. He could feel his cheeks starting to warm from the booze. He looked down to swirl his drink, watching it cling to the sides of his glass in a thin layer.

Hannibal found himself staring momentarily as Will's tongue licked the creamy liquid off his lip. It was juvenile. Here Will was waxing on less-than-ideal childhoods, and he was on the same thought track as a horny teenager.

He took a moment to clear his throat. "Yes. That about sums it up perfectly." Hannibal gave a half smile, as he removed the sauté pan from the burner.

He felt curious to know more about Will's life growing up. Will had told him about some of it, in therapy of course, but Hannibal could tell he held back a lot. 

"What was Christmas like for you as a boy? If you don't mind me asking." 

Will smiled a secretive smile, moving closer to Hannibal to lean against the island as he watched him take the food off the burner. Should’ve known the man wouldn’t be able to help but pry. 

“Aw Doctor Lecter, don’t you think it’s a bit below the belt to fish through my brain outside your office?” He teased, sipping his eggnog with a quirked brow pointed at the man. “Asking about childhood, no less. Thought you were above stereotypes.”

Hannibal smiled amiably. "To be fair, I was asking as a friend. Not as a psychiatrist.” He pointed out, “But I can see, how the two might become blurred, all things considered." Hannibal’s eyes tightened into almost a sneer, as he raised his glass to his lips. 

He tended to blur the lines himself quite often. Even he knew the two being friends, as well as psychiatrist and patient, was unconventional. Unethical even, and not a habit he formed with many others. 

The mention of blurring had something tightening in Will’s gut, and Elvis continued to croon as his eyes dropped to his glass, no longer able to meet Hannibal's intense gaze.

The ding of the timer broke the silence, and Hannibal looked to the oven and then back at Will. "Your potatoes." He reminded, his smile gentle once more.

The ding had Will jumping slightly, and he blinked dumbly at the oven before chuckling and shaking his head. He felt as if he was relearning how to walk, in the few steps to the oven. He did it mechanically, all while feeling Hannibal’s gaze heavy on his back. 

“It was dismal, to answer your question.” He spoke to the counter he set the pan on. His tone was almost apologetic. Grabbing a spatula, he looked to Hannibal expectantly. “Did you need help serving?”

There was nothing Will hated more than dragging out any sob story he might have. He didn’t want the pity that would inevitably come from whomever asked. It sat in the hinge of his jaw like an ache he couldn’t soothe.

"So was mine." Hannibal admitted airily, like he was letting the subject pass him on a breeze. The look he shot Will could almost be considered somber, though he wouldn't elaborate any further than that. 

Will's eyebrows twitched, having a hard time not imagining Hannibal in any place that was not warm, happy, and safe. He supposed it was a bit selfish, to think he could be the only one with a rough upbringing

"No." Hannibal then shook his head at the question. "As my guest, you’ve been more than useful. Please, have a seat." He extended an arm toward the dining room in a flourish. 

Hannibal enjoyed serving Will. As simple an act as it was, it felt like he was taking care of him, in a way. 

Will’s features sobered, and he offered a small smile as he placed the spatula down before picking up his drink once more and heading to the dining room. 

Sitting to the left of Hannibals spot at the head of the table, he curiously inspected the small blond boy that his imagination had spun up in his head. He crouched on the floor, wearing only ratty jeans and clearly not bathed in quite a while. His fingers were coated in mud, fiddling with a stick to stab wet earth with. Will could almost feel the dirt under his nails.

His past seemed to be bleeding into Hannibal’s, and he shook his head as he took another slow sip of eggnog. The fuzziness it was bringing was a welcome distraction. 

In the distance, the song flowed fluidly into the next, the hum of Sinatra telling them to have a merry little Christmas. The safe, fuzzy feeling it caused washed over him instantly.

“Of all things, I imagine Sinatra would be an artist that appeals to you, if I were to pick non-classical music.” He called out, his smile brightening further when Hannibal appeared from the kitchen.

"I certainly do have an appreciation for old blue eyes." Hannibal smiled, setting the duck platter in the middle of the table, before heading back to the kitchen to grab the other sides. 

"I have a rare album of his on vinyl. It's around here somewhere. Live At The Sands. It might not be so rare anymore though, thanks to modern technology, but it was when I bought it." 

Hannibal came back into the dining room, carrying a platter in each hand. He sat them down and picked up Will's plate, to fill it. 

He put healthy portions of cabbage and potatoes on either side of the plate, and began to carve the duck, giving Will a little bit of everything. Breast, thigh and wing. And he couldn't even fight the smile that crept onto his face when he did. 

Sometimes he thought Will being straight was for the best, because Hannibal would spoil that man to death, if given the chance. To a point of ridiculousness, most likely. 

The overall atmosphere was warm, and soothing. Watching Hannibal hum delightedly as he served Will was like a dance all its own. Of course the man would have a rare vinyl of Sinatra. Will could see him rubbing his fingers over the plastic covering, somewhere in a record store in Europe. The image had a sense of home to it, even if his feet had never left american soil.

When Hannibal was satisfied with the portion, he poured Will a glass of wine, and made his own plate before taking his seat, raising his wine glass. 

Will watched Hannibal with his hands folded in his lap. He would’ve complained about not letting him serve himself, but he didn’t have it in him to go against Hannibal’s clear wishes. Even if the man seemed to want to feed Will to be full until next Christmas. 

"Hmm. What shall we toast to?" Hannibal thought aloud. The first thing that came to his mind was 'to snow storms' but he found the implications were a little too strong. 

Will raised his glass as well, blinking at the question. His eyes searched before landing back on Hannibal. “To you, for making a delicious smelling dinner?”

Hannibal chuckled softly, the tiniest tinge of pink rose in the apples of his cheeks. It was quick. Blink and you'd miss it. But it was there. A rare occasion indeed. 

"I appreciate that. But one could argue, it should be to you, for offering to join me this evening. I don't know about you, but I'd have been all alone with all this food."

Will snorted softly. “I think anything I would’ve eaten would give you nightmares.”

Hannibal had suspected Will would've found himself in a similar boat. Will didn't seem to have any close friends except for him, and Hannibal selfishly preferred it that way. He couldn't help but chuckle at Will's food comment, because it was true. He shuddered to think what that man would be eating right now, if he were at home alone. 

"How about a compromise? To us." He started, realizing that toast still held implications, but deciding not to add any more. Instead just giving a nonchalant smile, before clinking his glass to Will's. 

At the compromise, Wills brows rose, but he didn’t correct Hannibal as their glasses chimed together like a clear bell. He might’ve gone a bit overboard on the sip he took immediately following, though. The fuzzy cloud in his mind was slowly taking over more and more. 

His eyebrow quirked at the sight of Will practically gulping at his wine like water. Hannibal took his own sip, and set his glass down, deciding to mind his own business.

Sighing softly as they tucked into the dinner, Will struggled to think of safe topics with such a landmine field that consisted of the Holidays. Especially if they both had dark pasts. 

“How many people do you usually have over for these things, anyhow?” He asked, before a delectable piece of duck melted on his tongue, and he had to swallow the groan he wanted to let out. Christ, how was this man so good at cooking?

"Twenty or so." He answered Will's question as he dug his fork into the meat of the duck. 

Wills eyes went a little buggy at the number. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a room with twenty people by choice, other than meetings with local police to track down a killer. His classrooms didn’t count, talking _to_ people was not the same as _at_ them.

"There were two ducks. I stuck the other in the freezer when I realized it'd be just us." Hannibal explained, before chewing his first bite, feeling more than satisfied with how it turned out. It was juicy and tender on his tongue. 

Will's own facial reaction had Hannibal smiling into his wine glass as he swirled it under his nose. It felt good to be appreciated, especially by Will. Likely only by Will. He didn't care that much about appreciation from his circle of friends, so much as he cared about giving good impressions, which wasn't quite the same thing. 

"It's almost a shame." He continued. "Duck is much better fresh, but I'm glad things turned out as they did. It's certainly a lot less… stuffy." Hannibal smiled, putting a forkfull of Will's potatoes into his mouth. 

Hannibal's boldness seemed to grow with every minute that passed alone with Will. He made a pleased face as he chewed and swallowed the potatoes down.

“You’re much bolder than I.” Will sighed into his drink, taking another sip as his eyes lingered on Hannibals mouth just a fraction too long, before skirting out beyond his profile. Instead, he took in the painted scenery behind Hannibal’s fragrant wall of fresh herbs. He could almost watch the scene dance, if he let his mind run from him.

Hannibal smirked to himself, if only Will knew just how bold he was. The things he got up to in the dark hours of the night, it’d surely make his blood run cold. He gave a narrowed look for a second, when he noticed big blue eyes lingering on him briefly. 

“I uh, have a hard time being comfortable with the forensics team and Jack in the room, let alone 15 more.” Will amended, looking back down to his plate.

He was a particular man, and he couldnt help but compare himself to the grandiosity of his host. How odd, that he found solace in someone so different from him, where everyone else he rubbed elbows with. Well, almost everyone. Beverly was quickly wearing down on him for some semblance of a friendship. 

“Do you ever get out of the city, to get away from the ‘stuffiness’?” Will found himself asking. He almost cringed at the implied _‘do you like to hike?’_. Risking a glance up, it seemed Hannibal was relaxed as ever. Pleased, even. 

"I don't get away as often as I'd like. Although I suppose nothing's stopping me." He laughed, forking up the last bits of food on his plate. 

"Save room for dessert." He made a motion towards Will's plate with his fork. "I made cranberry cheesecake. But we'll have that after coffee, to give our stomachs some time to settle." He gave a small smile and placed his fork onto his nearly empty plate. 

“You could always trek out to Wolftrap, if you don’t mind getting a little dog fur on ya. I hike around my house all the time, pretty relaxin’.” Did he just let his southern drawl slip? Maybe his tolerance wasn’t as high as he thought it was.

Hannibal fought the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth insistently, at the sound of Will's invitation. 

At the direction, Will took a last bite of his potatoes before lowering his fork, without even thinking. He gave a small smile; no wonder Hannibal made a good therapist, he made his suggestions easy to follow. 

Hannibal rolled the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows and brought himself to stand, gathering their plates into his hands, as he carried them into the kitchen.

"Sounds lovely. I might just have to take you up on that." Hannibal called from the kitchen.

Sighing softly and sitting back with a smile at Hannibals words, Will’s eyes traveled outside. He blinked at the quick flurries that blew at an extreme angle, the grass now covered in a fresh blanket of white. 

“Shit... Doesn’t look like it’s getting better.” He muttered, meaning to take another drink before blinking down at his empty glass, a flush creeping up his neck as he realized he should probably take it easy.

Hannibal called over his shoulder, looking back to see Will standing and assisting with the dishes. The empath waved away any insistence from Hannibal that he do it all himself. 

" It doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. I guess you're stuck with me for a while." He seconded, giving a crooked grin as Will set the last of the dishes in the sink, while Hannibal started on their coffee. The irony that Baby It's Cold Outside was the song playing at that very moment, was not lost on him. 

Chuckling, Will retorted, “Promise not to go ‘The Shining’ on me and I think we’ll be just fine.” Will also has to fight the smile at the apt song that played, unable to fight humming along, even so.

“All work and no play.." Hannibal joked. Not realizing the implications of not finishing the sentence, until it was too late. He had paused too long already. 

Will had to fight the gawk he wanted to send Hannibal. He was almost certain they were flirting now. His fuzzy mind hummed at the thrill. The lines of theirs that they constantly tripped on and crossed over were all seeming to blur, even more so now. However, he wasn’t delusional enough to deny the fantasy of hooking up with his psychiatrist.

Usually the ‘psychiatrists’ he’d see play the fantasy through were women in tight pencil skirts and button downs that really could not hold their bust in. But here, Hannibal was no eye sore either. Just, not as blonde.

"How do you take it?" Hannibal asked Will, shaking him from his reverie as he retrieved two mugs from the cabinet above his head. "I have a few holiday flavored creamers if you'd like. I usually take it black myself, but I make an exception during the holidays. Who doesn't love a little gingerbread latte? Hmm?" He placed them on the counter while he waited for the coffee to finish. 

Will sighed softly as he leaned against the fridge with his arms crossed, attempting to brush off the images in his head. “Have you been swindled into the Starbucks craze just as much as everyone else? I’ll admit, Beverly’s forced a pumpkin spice whatever on me and it wasn’t that bad. Just sugar for me, usually, though.”

Peering at the creamers, Will smiled when he read ‘pumpkin spice latte’ on one bottle. “Bingo.” He smirked, quirking a brow at Hannibal. “Who knew, even you like flavored creamers.”

"Starbucks is a little overrated, but I've enjoyed it from time to time. Particularly when I'm running late and don't have time to make it myself." He smiled, filling both their mugs with the piping hot liquid. "I mainly stay away from them to save calories. They're full of sugar and fat, but during the holidays, indulge a little more than usual.”

Will watched creamer plume in his coffee and swirl slowly with Hannibal's stirring. The words about calories sunk in a bit late, but he couldn’t help the snort he gave in imagining Hannibal dieting. Again, more conjuring of blondes in tight clothing with their hair pinned up. Now toting a yoga mat. 

Looking back to the science experiment Hannibal called a coffee maker, he tilted his head. “Pouring Coffee Mate into whatever comes out of that seems blasphemous in some way, though.”

Hannibal watched Will as the man picked up his mug. The brunet was so charming, and full of positive energy tonight. Although he always did tend to be more upbeat during conversations with Hannibal, than anyone else. It did not go unnoticed. 

"Doesn't it?" He laughed, picking up his own mug. "It tastes better if you just let the creamer sweeten it, but you have to pour enough. If you don't like it, I can make another with your ‘usual’." The older man’s smile behind the lip of his mug was soft, eyes almost teasing.

Why did Hannibal remind Will so much of fetishized women? He breathed in the sweet smelling coffee, in hopes it would chase away the fog filling his minds eye with strange things. He tsked at Hannibal’s fussing over the flavor. It was warm, sweet and just this side of bitter. The kind of gold that sometimes was his only life raft in the river Styx his career recently became. “Mm,” he hummed, taking another sip. “It’s great.” 

He tapped his foot softly to Santa Baby, pressing the warm ceramic of his mug to his bottom lip. “I’m trying to avoid talking shop, but I realize that’s all I’m consumed with, lately.” Will turned a pointed smile Hannibal’s way. “You’ve already got the keys to my head, trying to surprise you with colorful topics seems impossible.”

Hannibal’s knowing look at Will’s approval did not go unnoticed by the empath. So far, Will had allowed him to cut his meat and stir his coffee, and seemed at least susceptible to being pampered. Hannibal wondered if it was because nobody in his life had ever tried. 

"Don't be silly. You've been plenty entertaining so far." Hannibal replied into his coffee mug, sipping slowly. 

"We can talk about whatever you'd like. Or not talk at all." The last sentence held a small bait. A test, really. If Will wasn’t interested, he could brush it off without a second thought. Hannibal found he felt more comfortable flirting in their current setting. There was no work involved, no pressure to be professional. 

His outward appearance was more casual too. Loose, product-free hair, a simple burgundy colored sweater and black slacks. He wasn't restrained by the pathological need to be prim and proper. His ‘armor’, as someone once put it. 

He ran his fingers through his soft, dirty blonde locks, that fell perfectly over the side of his face when his hand came back down to his hip. 

It wasn't really a consciously flirtatious move. But he found himself doing it more when Will was around than anyone else. 

The investigator raised an eyebrow over his mug, taking another slow sip and sighing softly. “What do you propose we do instead of talk then, Doctor Lecter?” Time to make Lecter pay for his hubris.

His cerulean gaze didn’t miss the hair flick, and part of Will was surprised he ever thought this man was straight. 

In response, Will puffed his chest ever so slightly and tilted his head, giving Lecter his best pretty boy smile. 

Two can play at that game.

Will's words had Hannibal almost choking on his next sip of coffee. He supposed he had it coming. He flew too close to the sun, and now he had two choices. He could make a move, or he could play dumb. He knew, though, Will would see right through the façade. 

Judy Garland's hauntingly beautiful voice, serenading them with Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, was the only sound filling the quiet kitchen as the two men stood in silence for a moment. 

"It sounds an awful lot like you're coming on to me, Will." Hannibal finally replied, fighting to keep his face straight.

Will snorted softly, bringing his hand to his chest and giving a faux shocked expression, before smiling as he drew an invisible halo over his head with the swirl of his index finger.

“It was only a question, that would be... unprofessional. Even for my not-psychiatrist.” He raised a pointed brow, blue eyes now raking along Hannibal’s frame shamelessly. 

Hannibal felt warmth bloom in his chest. There was now no mistaking that both men were indeed flirting. Will Graham was flirting with him, and Hannibal was beside himself. 

"Yes. Unprofessional." His eyebrows quirked and his eyes widened. An exaggerated guilty look, as if to say 'like that would stop us'. 

Will sighed as he moved to stand next to Hannibal, leaning again against the counter, clearly invading his space, but passive in the maneuver. 

Hannibal's nostrils couldn't help but inhale just a little deeper when Will moved in closer, taking in that familiar scent, that he always found comfort in, despite it not being the most pleasant smell. Cheap aftershave, mixed with sweat, was the best way to describe it, but Will being smelly was never a deterrent. 

“Besides, I’m not even sure you swing that way.” Will said, looking at his coffee and sipping it slowly.

The way Will leaned against that counter, it was like he was begging Hannibal to put those arms around his waist. Which Hannibal just might oblige if things continued as they were going. 

"You're not sure that I swing that way?" Hannibal could scoff. "Hmm. That's interesting, to say the least." He huffed a laugh, remembering all the adoring looks and casual flirtations sent in Will's direction since they met. 

Will's eyes narrowed as he watched the man’s nostrils flair. Did he really have such a sensitive nose? The question made Will smirk behind his cup. “I’m a profiler, but I try to avoid stereotyping whenever possible. Gets you into trouble fast. “

He tapped his glass thoughtfully. “Not that I mind a little trouble, though.”

A look of amusement crossed Hannibal's face, as he huffed out his nose. That was definitely an invitation. And Hannibal was most certainly trouble. 

He set his coffee mug down on the counter with a heavy sigh and stepped forward til the two men were toe to toe, before he slipped both hands on either side of Will's hips, squeezing lightly at first and then pulling the younger man closer. 

Will hadn’t realized he’d been slouching until Hannibal stepped into his space, and placed his large hands on the empaths hips. His spine went pin straight, and he quickly set his coffee on the counter before placing his palms flat on the marble top behind him. 

The squeeze had him letting out a rush of air, his pulse jumping and feeling like it was thudding in his throat. 

Toe to toe, soon became chest to chest. And Hannibal paused - his eyes impossibly dark and staring into Will's. His Adam's apple bobbed heavy in his throat, as one hand came up to cup the side of the curly haired man's face. 

He was testing the waters, so to speak. Giving Will a chance to stop him if he so wished, before the two officially crossed the line between psychiatrist and patient. Despite that line never being clearly drawn to begin with.

All of Will’s muscles were pulled taught, until Hannibal touched his face, and his shoulders relaxed, like a trapped bird soothed by its captor. His blue eyes flickered down to Hannibals lips, and everything suddenly felt very real. 

He had the urge to lean into the touch, to let Hannibal take control, and let him do what he wanted. He trusted him; or wanted to, that much he knew here. 

“I um...” He murmured, looking back to Hannibals vulnerable gaze. What had he been saying?

Hannibal was careful. Will seemed frazzled, so he took his time as he leaned in, slowly pressing his lips to Will's. Just a gentle, lingering peck before he pulled off with a soft sound that almost couldn't be heard over the music. 

The touch was soft, and Wills brow furrowed slightly when Hannibal pulled away, his eyes slow to open. 

A breath passed, a beat that felt too long, before Will suddenly leaned up to cup the back of Hannibal’s neck, bringing him down into a rougher kiss. His lips crushed to the taller man’s, and he smiled as their facial hair scraped in the excitement. 

At this point, he couldn’t even blame the booze. He simply chuckled as his fingers moved up to curl in the hair at the base of the man’s neck. Kissing again, and again, greedy for his attention.

So many things ran through Hannibal's head. It all happened so fast, and he was not prepared for the night to go in this direction. Not that he was complaining. 

Will was kissing him hungrily, like he'd been wanting this for a while, and Hannibal couldn't help but wonder exactly how long. Had he actually thought about it prior? Or did he just not realize he wanted it, until Hannibal kissed him? 

Hannibal supposed he could inquire about that later. But right then he just wanted to savor that wicked, hot tongue that washed over his so nicely. 

It woke a hunger inside Hannibal. He kissed back, rough and deep, practically trying to swallow Will's tongue in the process.

Will hummed at Hannibal's shared intensity, as if they fought to prove which of them was more passionate than the other, through their mouths alone.

Hannibal wasn't sure exactly where this was heading, or how much Will wanted from him right now. But Hannibal knew what he wanted. He'd have that man every way possible, and then some.

Hannibal broke the kiss to nip and lick over the side of Will's throat. His hand moved to rest over the front of the other's belt, tugging gently with hesitation, in silent question. 

Will was panting by the time Hannibal pulled away to instead mouth at his throat, tilting his head to the side obediently as his eyelids fluttered. He felt like he was drowning, and yet giving into the man was as easy as taking his next breath.

The questioning tug of his belt had his eyes flickering down, he was already feeling the stirrings of arousal, but he too hesitated. “I’ve.. I haven’t been with a man since high school..” He muttered, swallowing as he felt the flush, spurred on by his intoxication, burning the high points of his cheeks.

Hannibal slowly pulled his mouth off of Will's neck and lifted his head to meet his gaze. He let go of the belt and moved one hand back down to his waist instead, while the other came up to cup the side of the younger man's face. 

His lips pressed together tightly in contemplation, as his thumb stroked along the line of Will's jaw. 

The look those maroon eyes gave Will was too intense, and he lowered his gaze as Hannibal touched him, the reverence of it leaving him breathless. 

"To be perfectly honest, I figured you hadn't been with one at all. I was convinced you were straight." Hannibal huffed a laugh, surprised to find how wrong he was.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Will’s mouth. “Were you getting off on the thought of me swinging the other way, only for you? Doctor Lecter,” He tsked in faux-reprimand. “how dirty of you.” 

Hannibal scoffed, placing a hand to his own chest. "I'll have you know, I was thinking this before you kissed me. But in all fairness, I was still thinking it during." He grinned, just before Will boldly placed a hand on Hannibal’s hip.

God, if Will only knew just how dirty Hannibal could be. The things Hannibal would do to that man were ungodly. The soft touch to his waist had Hannibal's eyes darkening, and he narrowed them at Will, as his tongue swiped over his own bottom lip, while he contemplated. 

"I don't think dirty's a strong enough word for what I am." He swallowed thickly, as his hand began to work the front of Will's belt open once more. 

Hannibal’s smile warmed something in the empaths chest, and he grinned at the rumble in Hannibal’s voice before he started undoing his pants again.

Will's lips parted and he watched the man’s deft hands undoing his belt buckle, his hips drifting forward as he started on the hook that closed his slacks. 

“What’s better, then? Filthy? Perverted? Vile? Ah!” He gasped, feeling that palm cup his half-hard length through his boxers. His hips jerked into the touch involuntarily.

Hannibal’s smile was predatory next to Will’s head. "Depraved has a nice ring to it." He hummed into the shell of Will’s ear, stroking Will through his shorts slowly. 

The word seemed to do something for Will as well, as he twitched in Hannibal’s hand at the hot breath that hit his neck, a groan falling from his lips as he steadied himself with a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.

He stared in wonder, watching Will open up beautifully for him. It made him ponder what else the younger man would allow him to do to his body. Deciding to press his luck, he slid down to his knees in front of him, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Will's pants.

This all felt like a dream to Will, that somehow he’d wake up right before anything really happened. And then Hannibal was sliding to his knees, and Will’s eyes almost bugged out of his skull as those fingers brushed along his hips to grip his waistband. 

"I've been dying to taste you since the moment I laid eyes on you." He looked up at Will through his lashes, dark eyes still proposing a silent question. 

Will can already feel his blush, but he swears he can feel it burn brighter as his mind flashes through a supercut of all the moments they spent together, landing on a particular memory. 

Nodding at Hannibal’s silent question, he bit his lip and fought a smile. “Even before that morning you brought me breakfast?”

Hannibal wasted no time, getting Will's pants and boxers down by his ankles, once he got the 'go ahead'.

He paused for a moment as he took in the sight. Having Will exposed and vulnerable in front of him like this, did something to Hannibal. It darkened his eyes and made his own cock twitch against his fly. 

"Even before." He nodded, as his hand wrapped tightly around the length of Will's cock. Hot and heavy in his hand. It was as satisfying as he expected it to be. His tongue darted out to lap at the slit, and his taste buds immediately came alive at the salt of Will's skin. 

Will felt split open under Hannibal’s gaze. He’d never been shy about his body, but with Hannibal, he somehow felt far more vulnerable.

 _You've seen me. At least, parts of me. Fragments, that i didn’t think anyone could handle. And now I find you want me like this, too?_ It was almost too much for the empath. 

Will doesn’t have any time to voice these hesitations, before he’s throbbing in Hannibal’s palm and moaning as that mouth teased his head. Rough fingers pushed through dirty blonde locks, and Will sighed softly at the feeling. 

“Seeing you without your hair back and your suit is very off-putting. Feels like your naked somehow- mm.” He hummed, unable to keep his eyes off of the older man.

"I may actually be naked, soon enough if things continue to go this well." Hannibal met Will's gaze for a moment with a grin, before returning his attention back to the task at hand. 

Will's raking fingers brought a delightful sting to Hannibal's scalp, and he breathed out heavy from his nose, as he took him into his mouth. He slid his lips down the length of Will's cock, and hummed happily at the feel of fleshy weight on his tongue. 

He'd done this a few times in his life prior, but it was never more satisfying than right now. He'd been craving Will's taste for what felt like forever, and now he had it. Salty and soft against his cheeks. 

He started a steady rhythm, pulling his lips back until they were just at the tip of the younger man's cock. Then he'd take the time to suckle lightly at it, before he dragged them back down again, repeating the rhythm till drool ran down the corners of his mouth, and obscene slurping noises competed with the Christmas carols blaring from the radio. 

Will groaned, the tight heat of Hannibal’s mouth sinful, the tips of his ears burning at the depravity of the sounds mixing with Christmas music. 

Blue eyes flickered down, his lips parted on his quick breaths, Hannibal looking debauched and still graceful as ever despite it. 

“I-is there ever a moment you don’t look inherently in your element? Ha, fuck...” His toes curled in his boots, gripping the man’s hair harder, but not enough to throw off his rhythm. “Fucking perfectionist...” He muttered.

Hannibal hummed against Will's cock in amusement. The younger man seemed chatty, and Hannibal did not mind one bit. 

He pulled off for a moment to answer the question, despite its rhetorical tone. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough. And if you do happen to catch me out of my element, be sure and bring it to my attention." Hannibal smirked, putting Will back between his lip where he belonged. Quietly, he sighed at the easy slide of the man filling his mouth.

The tight sting of his hair being pulled, paired with the sounds of Will muttering obscenities at his touch, had Hannibal dizzy with arousal, hungry with need.

Will's eyes narrowed, and he may have gripped the back of Hannibal’s neck and thrust down his throat a little too harshly, after his peacocking. He smiled daringly at the older man, seeing how far his buttons could be pushed.

Hannibal’s erection coiled tight against the front of his pants, and he attempted to ignore it. It was tempting, to reach down and palm himself to the feeling of the younger man‘s cock and the lovely sounds that paired with it. But it was a needless distraction. Here, he wanted to solely focus on Will's pleasure. 

The gripping and thrusting down his throat had him blinking up at Will first in surprise, then amusement. 

Will’s free hand kept him steady against the counter and he growled softly as his foot moved up to press lightly against Hannibal’s bulge, like he’d read the older man’s mind. All of the attention was starting to make an itch crawl under his skin. 

A groan rumbled in his throat when Will's foot grazed over it. He had to put a hand down on the floor to steady himself.

“C-can we- mm... Move upstairs? Not to harsh your ‘depravity’.” Will stuttered, taking in both of their positions. The man on his knees, in the kitchen no less, the other with his pants around his ankles and everything else still on. ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ was humming over sloppy sounds of flesh, and Will desperately needed a bed.

Will's question had Hannibal pulling off him with a pop, barely wasting a second as he pulled Will's boxers and pants back up for him. He tucked Will back in and fastened up his pants with quick precision, before bringing himself to his feet. 

It was like Will blinked and Hannibal shifted gears, his pants back in place, the man on his feet and put together like nothing happened

Hannibal cleared his throat. "By all means." 

Before Hannibal could turn away to head up the stairs, however, Will stopped him with a hand on his arm and a soft smile. Quickly, he leaned up to swipe drool from the corner of Hannibal’s mouth with the flat of his thumb. Bringing it to his own mouth, his gaze burned with that same wicked smile as he registered the mild shock on Hannibal’s face, his lips smacking softly against the digit.

With that, and a couple of surprised blinks, Hannibal turned on his heel toward the staircase, trying to keep his calm and not run up them like a frenzied teenager. Looking over his shoulder, he somehow managed a straight face as he made his way up the stairs. Already planning out the ungodly things he would do to Will, in his head. 

Will’s heart thumped in his chest in time with their steps, and part of him worried Hannibal might be able to hear it, should it beat any louder. Once they reached the door, Will waited with his hands folded behind his back. Naturally, when Hannibal held the door open for him, the empath sighed before entering with a roll of his eyes. 

“Not a lady, you know,” He smirked, turning on his heel and backing into the room, already undoing the buttons on his wrinkled dress shirt. He’d come straight from work to his appointment-turned-dinner. Part of him regretted not giving himself the chance to shower before seeing Hannibal.

Even if there was no way for him to know _this_ was how the night would turn out, he thought he could have better prepared. 

Hannibal’s brow cocked high above his eye, as he shut the door behind them. 

"No, you're certainly not." He smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed to get his shoes off. 

Little did Will know, Hannibal couldn't care less he hadn't washed. Some sick part of him might even like Will better un-showered. 

Hannibal watched closely as the younger man undressed himself, feigning patience. His own hands moved to the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the chair by the foot of the bed, feeling his restraint wearing thin. 

Will’s gaze was fiery as he watched Hannibal watch him. His body may have been relaxed, but the look in his eye was anything but controlled. Will felt like he was a prey animal, in the still moments of seeing his predator before the chase of his life.

Hannibal was quick as he strided to Will and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into a claiming kiss, before pushing the other man toward the bed. Wills just got his shirt undone when Hannibal appears in front of him, before he’s grabbed by the waist. Hannibal pulled him into a claiming kiss, Will humming happily against it, before he pushed the empath towards the bed. He fell with a grunt of surprise and a soft chuckle.

Straddling the empath with ease, Hannibal made quick work of unfastening his pants again, smiling at the purr of the zipper as he dragged it down. Will’s hands brushed up Hannibal's shoulders and cupped the back of his neck as he watched the eagerness in the psychiatrists smile. His stomach rose and fell rapidly as he watched those deft hands undo him.

“Don’t think anyone’s wanted me naked so bad,” He laughed softly, assisting the man in pulling them off with a raise of his hips.

Hannibal's eyes met Will's for a brief moment, as his fingers curled into the waistband of Will's pants and boxers. He tugged them down and threw them to the same chair Hannibal's shirt was strewn over, appreciative of the other's assistance.

"You have no idea." The words came out as a growl, as he made work of getting his own pants open, yanking his belt out of the loops with a snap. 

Hannibal didn't even bother getting his pants and briefs all the way off. He just pulled them down just above his knees. Just for now. Desperate to free himself of the pressure that his erection caused against the front of his pants.

The growl and its accompanying look had Will twitching against his belly, unable to stop the grin as he watched Hannibal's quick, desperate movements to free both of them of their clothes. 

The older man sighed at the relief the cool air of the room brought his aching cock, and turned his attention back to the younger man underneath him. He pulled at the edge of the material that still covered Will's shoulders and arms, desperate to have the man fully naked. 

The alcohol had mostly subsided, and it made it easy to assist pulling off his shirt the rest of the way, before he scooted up the bed to give room for Hannibal. Chuckling at how his knees were bound by his pants, Will slotted his foot between Hannibal's legs and helped him push down and kick off his pants the rest of the way, onto the floor. 

The assistance had a small smile shared between the two of them; it was that of teammates finding out just how well they worked together.

Finally, Will tugged Hannibal down into another hot kiss, the touch urgent as if he’d gone too long without tasting him. He pressed his leg further up where it rested between Hannibals legs, a soft groan rumbling Wills chest when a rock of his hips had his cock grinding against Hannibal’s hipbone. The friction was delicious in how it made him throb.

Hannibal Lecter was a patient man. But God, how Will tested him. Helping Hannibal out of his clothes and pulling him in, hips bucking with need. It would've been so easy to cut straight to the chase and fuck that boy into the mattress right that second, but Hannibal found he’d wanted him too long. He knew he'd regret it, if he didn't savor this, _him_. Especially now that they had all the time in the world, with flurries of ice and rain raging outside. 

The sounds of howling wind and muffled Christmas music still blared from downstairs, managing to hang heavy in the room, while pants and grunts filled the space between them. 

As much as it pained him, Hannibal broke the kiss, sitting up on his knees in between Will's legs. He took a moment, giving time to take in the sight of the younger man; naked and flushed underneath him. So fucking beautiful, it was hard to think straight. Hannibal didn't know where to begin.

Wills eyebrows pulled together softly when Hannibal broke the kiss, and the hungry look that met his gaze shot a thrill of fear down his spine. Why was he afraid? Really, it looked like Hannibal was ready to dig into him like a _meal._

He’d started simple, running his hands down the sides of Will's torso. Soft and warm. 

“A picture would last longer- Mm..” Will hummed at the gentle touches, arching into them as he swallowed around the stage fright that was threatening to choke him. 

Will's chest rose and fell against Hannibal's palms, and he smiled as his thumbs pressed into the soft flesh on either side of the younger man's belly button.

Hannibal’s mouth came down to nip and lick at the side of Will's neck, as his hands slowly caressed back up his sides. The touching of Will’s stomach had him chuckling softly, bucking when Hannibal’s mouth descended on him, the laughter melting into moans as he arched for Hannibal's hot mouth on his pulse. His touches were soft, and seemed to soothe the pounding of Will’s heart in his chest. 

The empath breathed out softly, Hannibal wanted to savor this, he understood. He could relax enough to let the man take his time.

Those hands came to rest just at the sides of his upper pectoral muscles for a moment, and Hannibal couldn't help but push them right up underneath Will's arms.They were met with damp heat, and lush hair that instantly warmed up his fingers and made Hannibal's breath hitch. His movements were slow and steady, trying not to tickle Will too much. 

Palms slid into his underarms, and Will’s brows pulled together as both arms went up automatically to rest on the bed above him. 

“W-what’re you-...?”

Hannibal took the arm raise as an invitation, despite the stuttered words that fell from Will's mouth. Perhaps it was a subconscious invitation, but an invitation nonetheless. 

He leaned down and bit down gently on the tight muscle on Will's upper side that lead into his armpit, already catching the younger man's musky scent. Wills answering gasp and the buck of his hips egged the older man on. Sweat, and cheap deodorant stung his tongue a little bit, when he let it come out to trace just around the outer line of the hair that lay there. Testing the waters. 

A shiver rolled down Will’s spine as the warmth of that tongue teased his armpit. His hips rolled beneath the older man, watching with curiosity. “I thought you had a sensitive nose?” He asked, in place of a protest or urging to continue.

Hannibal huffed a small laugh against the younger man's skin."You are correct." He murmured, biting the outer edge again and licking stripes down the center. 

"Would you like me to stop?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head to meet Will's gaze. Hannibal was self aware enough to know such a thing was an acquired taste. Hell, even he hadn't indulged in it, prior to now. He supposed it was just Will that brought that out in him. 

Will shivered at Hannibal’s touches, his toes curling as he watched the man with a twisted curiosity. With a small smile, he shook his head at the question.

“Signed up for depraved, didnt I? Does it... taste good?” He asked, his free hand moving to stroke along Hannibals thigh and over his hip bone. Dull nails moved to tease by lightly scratching the other man’s inner thigh.

"You did, indeed." Hannibal answered, promptly sinking his teeth back into the sensitive and soft spot just above Will's arm pit. It just looked so biteable. And it was indeed. Soft and easy to suck between his lips. 

Will moaned as he was bit, sending a slight glare as Hannibal laughed against his skin while soothing it with his tongue. 

"You'd be surprised." Hannibal smirked, baring teeth, and reached down to take hold of Will's cock, groaning at the dull nails that raked down the sensitive spot on his thigh. 

A soft grin tugged at the corner of Will’s. mouth that he could break Hannibal’s composure, even if just slightly. 

Hannibal’s fist tightened and jutted up and down Will's length, as his tongue continued to lick the sweat from the younger man’s skin. Will’s eyes fluttered as he groaned, rocking up into the dexterous strokes as he was licked again, and he might have just groaned a little louder at the hot tickle of Hannibal’s mouth against his skin. 

Hannibal grinned to himself, feeling satisfied with the other's reactions to his mouth. It didn't feel like Will was just obliging him. Maybe at first, but now he was most definitely into it, and Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder what else he'd indulge him in. 

“Fuck..” Will panted, moving his own hand up to wrap around Hannibal’s uncut cock, blinking at its thickness that filled his fist quite easily. He refused to think what that meant for his future self.

The sweaty palm that wrapped around the length of Hannibal’s cock quickly snapped Hannibal out of his thoughts. The warmth had him groaning into the forest of hair underneath Will's arm. 

It egged Hannibal on, made him want to move things along. His fingers coiled a little tighter around the fleshy weight against his palm, as his thumb began to press circles into the slit.

Wills head tossed back as his slit was teased against, smearing his precome over the man’s thumb and making the empath moan deeply. Throbbing in Hannibal’s palm, he shifted and squirmed, shivering at the heat of Hannibal’s breath still under his arm. “Hannibal...”

His name was a plea on the man’s lips, Will wanting to move this along as well, but not sure on where to take things. All he knew was if Hannibal kept touching him like that, he wasn’t gonna last long.

Hannibal pressed himself upward to sit up straight, releasing his grip around the younger man's cock. He easily read Will’s body language, recognizing he was dangling close to that edge. Close enough, that Hannibal thought a break from that particular form of stimulation, might be a good idea.

Will let out a soft breath as he was released, taught muscles relaxing against the bed as Hannibal slid out of his grasp. He watched him lay himself down on his stomach, settling in between Will’s legs. Softly, he began to kiss and nip his way up the crease where Will's leg connected to his torso. Hannibal smiled as Will’s muscles coiled right up again under his lips, the empath breathing out as he was kissed and nibbled on in one of his most sensitive spots. 

Both of Hannibal's hands pressed into the younger man's inner thighs, spreading his legs open a bit wider.

Will felt like a prey animal, tensed and ready to flee at any moment. Then jagged teeth sunk into the soft flesh that lied just at the beginning of Will's left ass cheek, and a shout was punched from the man’s chest. 

He shuddered, his rough hands quickly pushing back into that thick head of hair. “Christ, Hannibal.” He breathed, his voice more shocked at the arousal that pooled hotly in his belly than the actual pain.

A pleased smirk crossed Hannibal's face at the younger man's reaction. The goal was to turn Will Graham into squirming, whimpering mess, and Hannibal was well on his way to accomplishing it. 

He placed both hands on Will's inner thighs, and used his thumbs to spread open his cheeks, tilting his head down to get the right angle.

Will smelled musty but Hannibal didn't care. He pressed on dragging long licks along the inner seam of the younger man's ass. It was damp and sticky against his tongue, and Hannibal's own cock twitched painfully into the mattress at the sensation.

Will had half a mind to smack that smirk off the older man’s face, and almost said something before his cheeks were spread and he was being lapped hotly, in a way that had him groaning. 

He instead fisted the sheet beneath him with one hand, his brows pulled together as his other curled around the back of his thigh to pull it up higher. The hot licks and cool breaths that followed had him biting his bottom lip, like an observer to Hannibals capabilities with Wll’s body, as the older man used him like an instrument. 

“Fuck, you tryin’ to drive me up the wall?” He panted, not losing his enthusiasm to give Hannibal access in the slightest.

All of Will's reactions to Hannibal's ministrations tonight had been nothing short of beautiful. There was nothing quite like seeing the object of his affection falling apart at the seams, at his touch.

Hannibal was in heaven, gluttoning himself on Will who seemed endless in giving himself to him. He got to taste the most intimate parts of Will, and it made him feel whole. Strange as that may sound. 

The strained question had Hannibal huffing a small laugh against the back of Will's thigh. Apparently, it was working. 

"The wording in my head was something along the lines of, ‘having you die a little death’. But if I can manage to drive you up the wall, I suppose that'll do." He gave a devilish smile and pressed a kiss to Will's opening, before continuing his onslaught.

Wills eyes fluttered at Hannibal’s words, naturally the way he thought of it was much better. He smiled, however, as the french saying was conjured in his mind. “H-ha, fuck. M-might just be a regular death, at this rate.” 

He wanted to meet Hannibal with the dialogue they usually shared, but he was nothing but exposed wire and slippery, needy flesh under the man’s mouth. He could feel the older man’s laugh, however, at Will’s dramatic statement.

“We’ll see about that,” He teased, taking advantage of the extra access Will gave him by lapping greedily between his cheeks. Dragging a flattened tongue from the start of where his cheeks split, all the way up to his perineum. 

Sighing out softly as he panted, Will closed his eyes, trying to relax into the sensations. For some reason, he was compelled to hold off on stroking his cock, despite it’s aching. He liked Hannibal in control, fully, he found.

Meanwhile, Hannibal settled at Will's entrance. Flicking circles around it with the tip of his tongue, he relaxed the tight muscles enough so he could dip inside. Hannibal didn't have room to move it much, but he did his best to thrust it in and out, and roll it languidly against Will’s heat. 

Will couldn’t help but buck down, gripping his thigh hard as he groaned at the intrusion. His gaze flickered back open, quickly entranced by the sight of Hannibal between his thighs. Precome pooled from his tip, connecting the head to his stomach. 

“Fuck...” He panted, pulling Hannibal’s hand up to his cock in silent demand, his hips rolling when those digits brushed his length.

Will was very chatty and needy in bed, and Hannibal was finding it endearing. He had smiled more times tonight than he usually did in a month. 

"It may feel like death, but there'll be nothing regular about it." Hannibal teased smugly, instantly gripping the length of Will's cock between his fingers. Already damp and sticky with arousal. 

Will grunted as he throbbed hard in that devilish hand, laughing softly and moving his hand to tug on his hair at his teasing.

Hannibal could not deny the other's silent plea of need. His hand squeezed tightly and stroked Will from base to tip, returning his tongue to the tight heat of Will's body. Antsy fingers stung Hannibal's scalp, tugging and tangling, and made him dizzy with arousal.

He stroked his insides with hot, slick muscle a few more times, and then sucked the outer rim between his lips, enjoying the squirms of Will's needy body a bit too much. 

His fingers itched to replace his tongue. The younger man's taste was nothing short of heaven, but Hannibal's fingers could fill him even further. He yearned to be in Will's body, any way he could. 

Will's hole was already relaxed and slick with Hannibal's spit. The older man's finger slid in with ease, while his other hand continued to glide up and down the swollen cock in his palm.

The suckling turned into a deep press of the man’s finger, and Will groaned and twitched in Hannibal’s hand, panting hard and biting his bottom lip harder. Laying his head back, he tossed his arm over his eyes. Overwhelmed with sensation, his hips rolled down to Hannibal languidly, letting his body take over.

Will was coming apart so beautifully for Hannibal. Writhing and wiggling like a worm in hot ashes under his touch. Like he couldn't stay still if his life depended on it.

His own cock throbbed heavy between his legs. Will was warm and slick around his finger and Hannibal swirled it inside him, wanting to feel every curve in the younger man's heat. 

Will's ass was still so wet with saliva. It was obscene, the way it shined and made wet noises that were nothing short of pornographic, and Hannibal _ached_ at the sensations.

The other's body language felt needy. Just a light rolling of hips, like he wanted to swallow Hannibal's hand. So he added another finger, that went in quick and easy, and he curled it up along with the other one before making a scissoring motion inside of Will's body.

“Ah! Fuck!” Will moaned, bucking as one finger became two, before he was stretched and shuddering beneath Hannibal. His hips started moving faster, seemingly of their own accord, fucking himself on the others fingers as a whine swelled in his chest. He just kept taking more and more from hannibal, like he was starving for the man. 

He moved his arm, looking down at where Hannibal stared up adoringly at him. It made something ache in his chest. “Hannibal, please...” He was swimming in the attention, unused to being the star of the show for this long. “Let me..” He didn’t even know what he wanted to do, dull nails moved down to scrape along the Hannibal’s shoulder.

Hannibal blinked in astonishment at the sight of Will thrusting himself against his fingers. The younger man ate up every ounce of attention Hannibal gave him, and it was beautiful. 

It made Hannibal wonder if anyone prior ever took the time to please him like this. Will seemed a little touch starved, the way he let Hannibal touch him however he wanted. Like he was just happy to be touched at all. 

And then Will was pleading with him and white knuckling against Hannibal's skin. A stinging scrape that made him hiss, but did not deter him. And Hannibal didn't know if he was pleading for Hannibal to let him come, or to fuck him, or something else. 

He narrowed his eyes at him, letting go of his cock and retracting his fingers - immediately missing the warmth of Will's body. They came out shiny, and Hannibal pressed them to his own tongue and sucked them between his lips, chasing more of Will's taste. 

"What is it, darling?" Hannibal asked, leaning over him, and rubbing sweat from Will's forehead with the back of his hand. "Tell me." 

Hannibal below him was flushed, and Will could almost fall apart at the view alone. But the proverbial carpet was ripped out from under him, through no one else’s fault but his own. A vein of frustration rocked through him and had him growling before he gripped Hannibal tight and flipped them both.

Before Hannibal even knew what was happening, his back hit the mattress with a grunt and weight pressed and settled on his body, making the mattress dip below them.

Will pinned the older man’s hands above his head, attacking his throat with lazy kisses and bites, his free hand moving to wrap around both of their cocks, groaning against his flesh as he stroked them together. 

Hannibal was a control freak, and normally liked to be completely in charge of everything, including in the bedroom. But he wouldn't push Will off, not if his life depended on it. Especially when a warm hand wrapped around his length, pressing him against the younger man's cock. 

“You give me too much, you know that?” Will panted against Hannibal’s skin, loving that the pulse thrumming under his lips matched the heavy drags of his breath. “I want to please you too, fuck...” He was swimming in pleasure, his ass sore, and knowing he was nowhere near done. The slick between his thighs had a new hunger curling his toes, but he was distracted with his own hand, and the taste of Hannibal’s salty-sweet skin.

Hannibal clenched his jaw tight, and bucked his hips into Will's touch, growling low and throaty.  
"And I'd give you more." Hannibal panted, running his tongue over his own lips. 

He was 100% fine with it being all about Will, but if the younger man wanted to manhandle him, far be it from him to intervene. 

Will couldn’t suppress the eyeroll the man evoked, before he leaned up to kiss him hungrily. He swallowed down Hannibal's growls, as the other man muffled his own. 

They both fucked up into his palm, and Will smiled at the disjointed rhythm they gained. The slick slide of his cock along Hannibal’s had his toes curling; but to his dismay, he realized a bit belatedly he may be putting off the inevitable. Neither of them wanted to finish like this, and he was sure they both knew it.

Hannibal's hands gripped tightly onto Will's hips as their bodies and mouths slid against each other, warm and sloppy. His eyes fell shut at the hot friction of their cocks rubbing together, still almost unable to comprehend that this was actually happening.

Will’s cheeks were flushed, and his hair stuck to his forehead as he pulled back just to look at the wild thing he had beneath him. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, as an interesting idea popped into his head. 

“You know, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try.” He sat up, scooting back and running his hands down the thick thighs and calves of the other man. Damn, was he pretty. 

The younger man's voice brought Hannibal back out of his trance, making his brow cock above his eye, very curious to hear what it was Will wanted to try. 

“You uh, you know what 69ing is?”

The term made Hannibal snort, but he certainly wasn't opposed to the act itself. 

"Yes. I was a teenage boy, once. I'm familiar with it." The look he gave Will was full of amusement; raised eyebrows and tilting head. A little judgemental, but mainly playful. He chuckled lightly, and placed an extra pillow underneath his head, before he gave Will a nod. 

Will rolled his eyes so hard he felt like he might’ve strained them. Sighing, he leaned down to wrap his hand around Hannibal’s length, giving him a slow stroke as his warm breath hit the shiny head. “Sorry, _Dr. Lecter_ , wasn’t sure if you were privy to the slang of today’s youth. Knowing you, you’d call it ‘Simultaneous Oral Sex’ or somethin’.” He huffed, quickly switching between his stuffy impression and a deep southern twang. His tongue seemed to be getting lazier and lazier as the night progressed. 

Hannibal snorted, despite the warm distraction of Will's hand. He supposed he did sound quite pretentious. And Will wasn't exactly wrong about what Hannibal might refer to it as. He was self aware enough to find humor in it. 

Will’s smirk was shit eating, even as he leaned down to lick a stripe up the underside of Hannibal’s cock, peeling back the foreskin with his thumb, as he pulled him shallowly into his mouth before quickly pulling off with a soft ‘pop’. “Mm, actually you probably know it as soixante-neuf; you were a teen in France, right?” While speaking, he moved up Hannibal’s torso and turned his back, straddling him while facing his cock, which he continued to stroke. “Je parie tu rendrent les amusantes avec tout les garçons et filles”.(1) He chuckled, sliding onto his belly on top of the older man. 

The wet mouth that engulfed the head of his cock was quick to provide a distraction from the words, and Hannibal sucked in a breath through his teeth, letting his head lull back for a moment. 

"I do think the French version has a nicer ring to it, yes." He breathed out, his laugh turning into a hiss as Will repositioned himself, his warm fingers wrapping back around his length. 

Will was by far the most chatty lover he'd ever been with, and if it were anyone else, they'd probably have their throat slit. Here, however, Hannibal found he wasn't even annoyed. The younger man's French and accent was fair, the cajun influence clear.

"Je n'étais pas si mal à l'adolescence. Pas aussi étouffant de toute façon."(2) Hannibal replied with a smirk.

His hands grabbed Will's hips, and forced his ass just a little closer within the reach of his mouth. He started with nips to the back of the other man's thighs, before his tongue settled on the sack, giving a few licks to the soft skin, before he suckled it between his lips. 

Hannibal’s reactions had a heat building in Will’s belly all its own. A soft puff of warm air hit Hannibal’s skin at his french, Will’s eyes going wide as his hips were dragged up. Chuckling softly, his muscles tensed at the nips before he groaned at the soft heat of the others mouth around his sack. 

Hannibal's hands were gentle, aware of the sensitivity of the area. His tongue was slow and methodical as it took turns licking the underside of Will's balls, and over the tight pucker in between his spread cheeks. 

"Ton goût seul rend ma bite dure."(3) He panted, the words hot against the younger man's flesh. 

Will’s jaw fell open as Hannibal lapped at him, pressing his face into the drip of his hip as he stroked his cock distractedly. The french muttered against him had Will shivering as he throbbed against Hannibal’s chest. Moving up, he lapped at his thickness before swallowing it down, humming against it as he tried to match Hannibal’s pace. 

“Mmf, _Hnnbl_.” He moaned, muffled with his mouth full.

Hannibal was lost in the warm sensations that surrounded him. Will's hot breath. A scruffy cheek, his warm exploring fingers. Hot, slick muscle fluttered against the tip of Hannibal's cock, followed quickly by warm lips sealing around him, and it was almost too much. Will Graham was sucking his cock, and it felt too good to be true.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, catching his breath before his hands kneaded into the soft cheeks of Will's ass, spreading them apart and continuing to lap at his twitching hole - tongue flicking rough licks against soft, shiny skin. 

Hannibal was so thoroughly picking him apart, Will was dizzy with it. His eyelashes fluttered as he bobbed on Hannibal’s thickness, his fist stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach, using his drool to slick the way. He’d really only seen it done in porn, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be. The pleasing slide of the thick flesh, the salt that brushed his tongue when Hannibal’s cock throbbed, he might’ve even ventured that he liked it.

Will’s muffled moans and hums around him were driving him crazy. They egged him on, until he was growling in between the younger man's cheeks - his tongue picking up speed, lapping hungrily until it got sore and he had to replace it with his fingers. 

Hannibal started with two. He worked them in and out, clenching his teeth at the feel of Will's warm mouth around his cock, that throbbed heavy against soft tongue.

It seemed with every move Will tried, Hannibal was able to return and then some. His hot tongue ravished him, and he wasn’t sure when it was replaced by fingers, but they pressed and stretched into him so expertly. He felt full, and his cock was heavy with the need to come, his whimper around the man’s flesh was more palpable than audible. 

He pulled off when the two fingers became three, moving between stretching and teasing that sweet spot that had him throbbing over and over. His cock leaked pre against the others chest, marking the small smattering of grey chest hair there. 

“Hannibal... s’il te plaît, je ne dure pas longtemps, si tu continues à faire ça.”(4) Will’s voice was wrecked, words split up by his harsh panting, face pressed into Hannibal’s skin as the french was murmured like a prayer.

Hannibal worked his fingers hard. Pushing and spreading the younger man open with precision. The slick feeling of warmth around him alone had him aching. But that mixed with a hot, wet mouth and a leaky cock against his skin, it was overwhelming. Hannibal was close. It was possible if he did come now, he'd get it back up, but there was no guarantee. 

He let out a small laugh of relief, at Will's plea. It was as if the empath stole the words from his mouth.

"Je connais ce sentiment. Tu as une mauvaise bouche."(5) Hannibal huffed against the back of Will's thigh. He withdrew his fingers, and brought down his hand to smack against the younger man's ass with a pleasing slap. 

"Comment tu le veux?"(6) 

The slap startled a moan out of Will, and he blinked and flushed at the sound, before taking the hint and scrambling off. 

He chuckled, however, at Hannibal’s word choice. “‘Mauvaise’, oui?”(7) 

He leaned over to press kisses slowly up Hannibal’s torso, blue eyes sparkling with mischief on his way up. “J’ai une mauvaise bouche, une bitte palpitante, et un cul doloreux. Que dévirons nous faire?”(8) He purred, eventually reaching Hannibal’s lips to kiss him slowly, pushing his fingers through his soft hair. He felt a swell of confidence when speaking french, as if they had a level of anonymity between them while talking. 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment as warm lips pressed into his stomach, working their way up towards his chest. The kiss to his mouth stifled his laugh. He’d messed that one up, badly. Luckily, Will seemed to know that's not what he meant. 

The fingers tangling in his hair had him hungrily nipping at Will's mouth, catching his bottom lip with his teeth. He tugged the pink flesh slowly, before letting go with a smirk.

"The word I’d meant was wicked. I suppose it doesn't translate well." He chuckled. "So, we'll go with _genialite_."(9) He corrected, swiping sweaty curls out of Will's eyes. 

Will laughed with Hannibal, watching the fingers that brushed his hair. Slowly, he leaned forward, moving to mutter into the other man’s ear. “Je veux tu baise moi comme de ton rêves.”(10)

The other man's whisper had Hannibal's eyes squeezing shut, feeling he was drowning in the moment. He was finally getting everything he wanted. The man he pined for, for what felt like forever, sat on his stomach. Naked and needy, giving himself to Hannibal, and the older man didn't know how to handle it. 

"Je veux te baiser par derrière, jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent de tes yeux."(11) He replied. His voice husky with arousal, and his accent impossibly thick on the French syllables. 

"Mets-toi à quatre pattes pour moi."(12)

Wills jaw almost dropped to the floor. Christ, Hannibal knew what he was doing. The heat in his belly was fiery, and he ached for the other man. 

The empath wasted no time in following Hannibal’s request, crawling off of him and raising his prepped ass to be on hands and knees. He wasn’t quite sure how Hannibal planned to bring him to tears like this, but with him he knew it would be _genialite_ in itself. He knew he could trust the psychiatrist, there was no one else that knew him better. 

"Putain de belle."(13) Hannibal muttered as he scooted up behind the younger man.

Will stared at silk sheets, smiling to himself as the murmured words sent a shiver down his spine. His train of thought was pushed further. It was like spending his whole life on a different frequency than everyone else, when suddenly he could hear sweet music, like he’d heard rumors about. He gripped the sheets, Hannibal’s presence was relieving, really. Will hadn’t realized how much of a hole he had in his chest when it came to loneliness. He’d simply accepted he was broken, and would shuffle off the mortal coil alone. 

He blinked before pressing his face into the sheets, what the hell kinda pillow talk was that?

Meanwhile, Hannibal was fighting coming undone solely at the sight of Will. God, the things that man did to him. The things that man _let_ Hannibal _do_ to him. Unbelievable.

He reached for the drawer in his nightstand and slicked himself up with the bottle of lubricant he'd found there. It was sticky and cold against his skin, but warmed up quick as he palmed it up and down his length, and pressed the head of his cock against the tight pucker between Will's cheeks. 

Will’s intense thoughts were blissfully cut off by the pressing head against his heat. “Oh fuck,” He grunted. Hannibal used his hand to guide it in, at first. Pressing the tip just past the tight ring of muscle that was quick to protest his presence, but gave way when he pushed a little harder. Will hung his head between his shoulders with a deep groan, toes curling at the stretching feeling. 

When Hannibal was about an inch inside, he let go of his cock, and put both hands on either side of Will's hips, inching himself into the welcoming heat of the other man's body. He pressed in slow and steady, until the other man was seated at the root of his dick.

“Ha, Hannibal, nng..” Will shuddered, the feeling of the older man curled around him and filling him almost made it hard for him to breathe.

Hannibal kept still for a moment - his length completely engulfed in velvety heat, his hand running down Will’s back as he seemed to be hyperventilating slightly. “Good, breathe, _mylimasis_.”(14) Hannibal grinned as he felt Will shudder at the soothing sound, before incrementally relaxing around him. 

As Will’s breathing steadied, Hannibal slowly started to rock his hips. Languid and measured, allowing Will's body to adjust to his width. 

“J-je ne peux pas... croire que tu me veux tellement... fuck..”(15) Will murmured as he gripped the sheets. When he felt he could handle him, his hips started rocking back against the older man’s languid thrusts. He encouraged the rocks as their flesh slapped, making Will smile at the obscenity of the sound.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es magnifique."(16) Hannibal replied, as he withdrew his cock to the very tip and slammed back in.

His words were punctuated with a shout from Will. "C'est tragique."(17) He hummed, leaning over to nuzzle the other’s ear. Curling his fingers into the sweaty flesh of the younger man's hips, he drove it home hard against, making the mattress nudge forward and the bed frame squeak with his movements. 

Will shook his head at the compliment, “C’est nes pas vrai.”(18) The sound was reedy, and breathless. The way the man’s fingers dug into his hips as he fucked into him over and over had Will gripping the bedding, panting hard as his hips went between thrusting back and simply allowing the man to take him.

Hannibal's cock choked from within Will's inner walls. The man was impossibly tight, he could hardly believe he could fit all of him. Hannibal watched in awe as his cock disappeared and reamurged again and again from that tiny space that stretched around his width. 

"Mais ça l'est, mon cher garçon."(19) Hannibal grunted, circling his hips and grinding roughly against the soft flesh of Will's ass.

The room quickly became filled with the slapping noises of skin against skin, and the squeaky protest of bed springs. It was obscene, and Hannibal couldn't get enough.

"Ton corps étouffe ma bite si bien."(20) Hannibal groaned, pulling Will roughly back onto his cock, their pants and grunts a melody all their own.

Will shuddered as Hannibal’s words shot straight to his dick, hanging heavy between his legs as he throbbed around his cock. The rough tug back had Will choking too, grunting at the strength Hannibal handled him with. His orgasm sat heavy on the horizon, and he couldn’t help the whimper as he reached down to squeeze the base of his aching length. He didn’t want it to end, not so soon. “Christ, Hannibal, ton français... c’est trop bon.”(21)

The building feel in the pit of Hannibal’s stomach grew hotter and hotter with every thrust, and the sight of Will throwing his own ass back to fuck himself on Hannibal's cock, had the older man dizzy. Sweat beaded on his brow, and a tingly sensation settled at the top of his head and his fingertips, as if they'd fallen asleep. Hannibal felt high.

Hannibal belatedly realized Will was attempting to delay his own release, making the older man give a pleased smirk. He was an egomaniac of the worst kind, and the way the younger man enjoyed his cock made him crazy with need.

"La vôtre est tout aussi bonne, mon cher garçon. Le son fait palpiter ma bite." (22) Hannibal replied - voice starting to tremble.

Wills walls clenched hard at the use of _garçon_. Fuck, he hadn’t been called that in so long. He didn’t have time to inspect why it hit him just as hard as any of the other filthy words Hannibal murmured into his ear, because the older man was suddenly pulling out, leaving him utterly empty. Will couldn’t stop the grunt of disappointment at the loss, before he was being dragged onto his stomach.

Hannibal smiled above Will, before straddling the back of his thighs. 

The weight of the other man on the back of his thighs confused him, he blinked through sweat soaked curls before looking back. “Wh-what are you-“ 

Hannibal’s cock slipped back in quick, almost like it had never left, and he spread Will's cheeks apart with his hands as he rutted mercilessly against his ass, aiming for a spot inside Will that would surely make him melt underneath him. 

As he’s shoved back into, the angle was much more shallow and driving right into that spot that had him gasping loudly. “Ah, Fuck!”

Any semblance of hope he had holding off the orgasm was torn through, making a reedy whine pull from sharp teeth. “God I can’t... fuck... je vais à jouir... please!”(23) He breathed, the pleasure flooding him and making his muscles tense under the grueling grinds of Hannibal’s hips.

Hannibal leaned down over Will's ear, pushing curls out of the way as he shushed him. 

"Ça va. Laisse toi. Je suis proche aussi."(24) Hannibal whispered, his hips picking up speed as they rocked again and again, his aim impeccable once he found the right angle. 

The whisper and shush was all Will needed, but then Hannibal went on to pound into his prostate, and the empath gasped as Hannibal had him forcibly twitching, groaning as his hips lifted and he throbbed and shouted, shooting rope after rope of come onto Hannibal’s sheets. 

Will's orgasm had his ass clenching and constricting tightly against Hannibal's cock. The sensation tore a choking noise from Hannibal's throat, and dragged him right over the edge with Will.

Tight, velvety walls pulsated against him and he gave a few more thrusts, riding it out as his own cock twitched, and had him spilling out into the heat of Will's body. 

Will’s brows pulled together as he shuddered underneath Hannibal, toes curling as the older man fucked right through his orgasm. His heat clenched greedily, and the younger man’s moans devolved into something inhuman as their flesh continued to slap. His grip stripped the sheets from the bed as his pleasure was overwrought with sensitivity. The sparks Hannibal shot up his spine danced behind his shut eyes, which until then he had not realized had squeezed closed.

The orgasm took its toll, leaving Hannibal’s muscles achy, and his brain fuzzy. He draped across Will's back, the only movement he could manage was to twirl his fingers through the damp curls at the back of the younger man's neck, his pants hitting his skin softly. 

Will’s found his head was peculiarly quiet, and calm. It was the kind of peace only fishing had brought him, until now. He couldn’t help his smile as Hannibal draped over him. The soft pants they shared seemed to be the only things to fill the room. 

They lied like that for a while, panting and swallowing hard, until Hannibal gained enough strength to pull himself off of Will. He pressed a few soft kisses in between the other man's shoulder blades, and managed to roll himself back down to the mattress on his back. 

Will hissed softly when Hannibal pulled out, staying where he was in his sticky mess of sweat and cum. The kisses to his skin, however, had his private smile tugging at the corners of his mouth once more.

It had been a while since Hannibal had been with a man. He'd forgotten how much work it was.  
"Comment vas-tu là-bas, mon ami?"(25) He asked, grazing the tips of his fingers up and down Will's back. 

The empath hummed quietly at the words, stretching under the gentle touches. “Sticky, and tired. But good.” His limbs were blissfully drained of energy.

Hannibal smiled softly, and rolled over onto his stomach, immediately sweeping his own sweaty bangs away, as they fell over his eyes. 

"I know the feeling." 

He hugged a pillow and pulled his forearms up under his chin, letting out a deep sigh as he watched the younger man. Will looked spent, but he was also glowing. His cheeks held this perfect twinge of pink that showed even under his scruff. 

Only Will Graham could make a monster like Hannibal so soft. 

Hannibal was not fond of having a weakness, but he was fond of Will. More than he cared to be, but he couldn't change that. 

Will chuckled softly, moving to roll onto his back, and grunting at his sore muscles. “That’s gonna hurt in the morning.” He muttered, tucking his arm behind his head and looking at Hannibal’s legs, sighing softly. 

"I wish I could tell you, you were wrong. But unfortunately.…" Hannibal snorted, taking the time to appreciate how striking Will was in that pose. Naked and stretched out, on Hannibal's bed. The way the muscles in his upper arm tightened when it was pulled up behind his head, Hannibal was tempted to bite it. 

"And to think, I almost spent the evening at a stuffy party with a bunch of people I don't even like that much." He huffed a laugh into his forearm, instead. 

He never thought he'd be so grateful for a snow storm. God only knows how long it would've taken them to end up in bed otherwise. 

“Well, glad I could bring some holiday cheer.” Will joked, narrowing his eyes slightly in the middle distance. Anxiety started to creep into the back of his mind, wondering if now that they were finished, Hannibal still wanted him there.

The room got oddly quiet for a moment. It left room for the voice of Don Henley that echoed through the floor from the radio downstairs:

_Choirs will be singing, Silent Night.  
Christmas carols by candlelight.  
Please come home for Christmas.  
Please come home for Christmas.  
If not for Christmas,  
by New Year's night_

It was kind of nice. 

Will seemed nervous though. Or like something weighed heavy on his mind.

“Do you uh, need me to head out?” He asked, lips pressed into a small thin line. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d hooked up with someone then promptly kicked out. He steeled himself, belatedly remembering his face and offering a small smile as he looked to his host, friendly even.

Hannibal's brows knit together at his question, and he sat up on his elbows. 

"Why would I want you to leave?" He asked, wondering if Will asked because he wanted to leave, or because he thought Hannibal wanted him to. 

Will's eyebrow quirked as he looked to the older man’s face. Part of him felt this all was too good to be true, some other shoe had to drop. 

But the look on Hannibal’s face was calm, and warm, and it settled the buzzing in his head. Just as it always did. His smile softened, and he took a soft breath as he moved his hand to brush aside stray hair that fell into Hannibal’s face once again. 

“Intimacy is... not second nature to me, you’ll find.” He narrowed his eyes at Hannibal’s mouth, licking his lips. “Typically, now is when the woman either leaves, or asks me to leave, or makes it so awkward that I want to leave.” He dropped his hand, biting the inside of his lip. “Unstable, remember?” He joked, giving a wry smile as he tapped his temple.

Will's fingers sweeping his bangs away had warmth rising in Hannibal's chest. A feeling he only seemed to get when Will was around. It was a foreign feeling, Will tended to give him those a lot lately.

He could relate to intimacy not coming too naturally. He’d feigned it for most of his life. Except for now. 

Hearing Will talk about how much he was usually discarded after sex, had Hannibal wanting a list of names to add to his business card rolodex. His eyes narrowed, thinking of the terrible ways he'd kill them, and what dishes he'd throw their parts in. Watching Will eat them would be so satisfying. It remained a fantasy, for now, only due to their close ties to Will. Too risky.

Hannibal cleared his throat, and his features once again fell soft. 

"Well, I happen to find you to be quite good company." He smiled softly, and rolled over onto his back. His arm stretched out above Will's head, resting on the pillow, as soft curls tickled at the crease of his elbow. 

"You are more than welcome to stay. In fact, it's encouraged. But only if you want to, of course." 

Hannibal wanted Will to stay, but also didn't want him to feel pressured to. This is where he found sex gets tricky. Sometimes neither party knows what to do afterwards. It can be especially hard on the guest, who doesn't want to be presumptuous and assume they're invited to stay, but also doesn't want to outright leave. That was one of the many reasons Hannibal preferred to play host.

Will looked to the space against Hannibal’s side that was vacated by raising his arm, missing any minute glare that might’ve graced the psychiatrist’s face.

Biting his lip, he placed a calloused hand against Hannibal’s rising and falling rib cage, feeling a bit unreal in the moment. 

_So won't you tell me  
You'll never more roam?  
Christmas and New Year will  
Find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy  
Once again _

The song hummed along quietly downstairs, and a small smile stretched his lips as a surge of confidence made him press into Hannibal’s side. Hiding his face in his damp skin, he sighed at the earthy smell of him. He was spice, and the very fear of nature seemed to vibrate just under his skin. 

Or maybe, that was him projecting onto someone who could so easily peer into and seemingly through his skull. 

“ _Merci_ , Hannibal.”(26) He found himself muttering, his eyes drooping as exhaustion started to take him.

Hannibal found his arm instinctively tightening around Will's back and upper arm. He didn't even think about it. The instant he felt the younger man's warmth curl up into the nook of his side, he wrapped around him, almost possessively. 

The air had grown cold from the big windows in Hannibal's room that had turned white with frost, but they found warmth in each other. Sharing body heat, and curling up under the thick comforter, that Hannibal used his free arm to bundle them under. 

Both men lied still with full bellies, and satisfied bodies. A little smelly, but sated nonetheless. And too tired to do anything about it, anyhow. 

Hannibal smiled into damp curls, and pressed a kiss to Will's forehead - an act he'd done to others in the past, but had never really meant, until now.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, squeezing Will’s arm as he breathed softly against Hannibal’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1) I bet you made fun with all of the boys and girls  
> 2) I wasn’t so bad in my youth. Not as stuffy, though.  
> 3) Your taste alone makes my cock hard.  
> 4)Hannibal, please I won’t last, if we keep this up.  
> 5) I understand, you have a bad mouth.  
> 6) What do you want?  
> 7) Bad, huh?  
> 8) I have a bad mouth, a throbbing cock and a sore ass. What should we do?  
> 9) Awesome  
> 10) I want to you to fuck me like in your dreams.  
> 11) I want to fuck your ass, until tears fall from your eyes.  
> 12) On all fours for me.  
> 13) Beautiful whore  
> 14) My love, in lithuanian  
> 15) I can’t believe.. you want me so bad…  
> 16) I can’t believe you didn’t know how magnificent you are  
> 17) It’s tragic  
> 18) It’s not true.  
> 19) But it is, dear boy.  
> 20) Your body chokes on my cock so good.  
> 21) Your french… is too good  
> 22) Yours is just as good, my dear boy  
> 23) God I can’t.. fuck.. i’m going to cum...please!  
> 24) Go on, let go. I’m close too.  
> 25) How’re you doing over there, my friend?  
> 26) Thank you, Hannibal.


End file.
